The present invention relates generally to steering systems for vehicles and, more particularly, to a steering wheel alignment system for a steering system of a vehicle.
It is known to provide a steering system for a vehicle to allow a driver to steer wheels of the vehicle. In a vehicle such as a truck, the steering system typically includes a steering wheel, a steering shaft connected to the steering wheel, a steering unit connected to the steering shaft and one or more members such as a tie rods connected to the steering unit and a wheel knuckle for the wheel. The steering wheel typically includes a hub connected to the steering shaft, an outer rim spaced from and surrounding the hub, and a plurality of spokes interconnecting the hub and rim.
In most vehicles, when the wheels are aligned straight, the steering wheel is oriented such that the spokes of the steering wheel are generally horizontal in a home or neutral position. Setting the steering alignment usually results in the steering wheel being turned away from the home or neutral position. If this deviation is more than about three degrees, however, it is found to be objectionable. As a result, a complex adjustment of the steering system is undertaken by adjusting tie rod lengths or drag links to realign or center the steering wheel in the home or neutral position, which is time consuming and costly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mechanism to allow alignment of the steering wheel to the home or neutral position without affecting the steering system. It is also desirable to provide a disconnect between the steering unit and the steering wheel for alignment of the steering wheel relative to the wheels. It is further desirable to provide a mechanism for precise alignment of the steering wheel relative to the wheels and vehicle, which is relatively simple and inexpensive. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a steering wheel alignment system that meets these desires.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a steering wheel alignment system for a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a steering wheel alignment system that allows quick and easy alignment of the steering wheel relative to the wheels of a vehicle.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a steering wheel alignment system for a vehicle. The steering wheel alignment system includes an outer shaft for operative connection to an input shaft of a steering unit and an inner shaft for operative connection to a steering wheel. The steering wheel alignment system also includes a coupling disposed between the inner shaft and outer shaft to allow engagement and disengagement and precise alignment between the steering wheel and steering unit for alignment of the steering wheel with wheels of the vehicle.
One advantage of the present invention is that a steering wheel alignment system is provided for a vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the steering wheel alignment system allows alignment of the steering wheel without affecting the suspension/steering system and wheel alignment by allowing a disconnect between the steering unit and the steering wheel. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the steering wheel alignment system allows an inexpensive alignment of the steering wheel at vehicle build and during vehicle servicing. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the steering wheel alignment system enhances production, performance, and quality. A further advantage of the present invention is that the steering wheel alignment system is quick and easy to use and allows for proper alignment of all steering components and for coupling them precisely.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.